


Broken Little One

by flickawhip



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Judith spends some time with Kandi.RP Fic.AU.





	Broken Little One

Judith had seen, and heard, the fight from Khandi's room. Judith had smiled and moved to lock the door once Alan had, once again, slammed his way out of the house. She had moved to knock softly on Khandi's door, hating the sound of the girl crying. 

"Khandi, Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Khandi smiled weakly & nodded. Judith smiled softly, moving to settle beside Khandi on the bed, stroking her hair tenderly. 

"So, what did that moron do now?"

Khandi smiled sadly.

"Must we talk about it? It’s so stupid and insignificant I really don't want to give it any more thought or attention."

"No baby, we don't have to think about it."

Judith soothed. 

"Why don't we just rest together?"

Khandi smiled & nodded.

"Yes...I'd really like that."

Judith had smiled, curling against Khandi with a murr. 

"My sweet girl."

Khandi murred and curled up into Judith as well. 

"Let me help you forget?"

"Please do."

Judith murred and kissed her fiercely. Khandi murred fiercely into the kiss. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Judith murmured, moving to kneel over her. Khandi murred and let Judith take an amount of control. 

"Happy my sweet?"

"Yes thank you...I am happy."

Judith smiled, kissing her again even as she moved to remove the girl's shirt. Khandi murred and let her take it. 

"God... you are so fucking gorgeous."

Judith murmured, moving to kiss her way down Khandi's neck to her shoulder, pausing to cup and tease her breasts. Khandi mewled with pleasure. 

"Mmm, you like that?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Judith had smiled, moving to kiss her way down to suckle softly on Khandi's breasts. Khandi mewled. 

"Like that baby?"

"Gods yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Judith had smiled, moving to kiss her way slowly lower. Khandi mewed needily. Judith had smiled, moving to slowly nudge Khandi's legs apart. Khandi murred and obediently spread her legs wide for Judith. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yes."

Judith had purred, softly suckling on her clit. Khandi mewled loudly at this. Judith had soon suckled to lick at her somewhat firmly. Khandi began moving her hips up and down in time with Judith's licks. Judith soon upped her pace. Khandi soon came apart.


End file.
